Wireless communication systems usually include one or more wireless communication devices communicating with a network coordinator, e.g., a Base Station (BS).
Occasionally, due to limitations, e.g., physical limitations such as distance, and/or in order to improve system performance, a system may also include one or more relay stations to mediate between one or more wireless communication devices and the BS.